Pint-sized
by OpulentAnomaly
Summary: Cora Mills and Neal Cassidy are... pint-sized? What's in store? Who knows. Really. Who the heck knows? Cause I don't.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Plot? What plot? Maybe I'll come up with one. Maybe.

* * *

"What now?" Zelena asked, staring down at the auburn haired child.

"I - I don't know," Regina answered, both terrified and in awe at the little girl looking up at her with shimmering chestnut eyes.

"No one's ever been de-aged in Storybrooke before."

"Well, this is all your fault."

"My fault?!" How dare her sister blame her for something else _again_.

"How?!" Regina queried.

"Forgive me, sis," Zelena apologized shrugging, "force of habit."

Rolling her eyes, Regina brought her attention back to their now very small mother.

"What, you're not going to accept my apology?" Zelena questioned.

"I think there are more pressing matters to deal with right now than me not accepting your apology." Regina kneeled down eyeing the child. "Our mother is... pint-sized. Now, how the hell do we fix this?"

* * *

 **Across town**

"Yeah," Neal said, scrunching up his nose, "don't call me cute."

Emma lifted her eyebrows, smirk carving her face. "You've always been cute, Neal. Now you're just... pint-sized."

Neal tilted his head to the side. "Glad you're enjoying this. Hey, here's an idea, why don't we... I dunno, figure out why I'm -"

"Pint-sized?" Emma interjected.

"Actually, I was gonna say, "three feet tall," but that works too."

"Yeah," Emma voiced, the severity of it finally hitting her, "we're gonna need your dad."

* * *

A/N: I just really love Cora and Neal. Who knows why they're small, I don't. I miss Cora and Neal :( Ah! It's so sad! Okay *tries to get it together* suggested fanfic is titled **Poor Instructions** by **Mistress Mills**. It's **CoraxHook**. If you're not into that please don't go there and send hate. If you ARE into that, I really liked it. Unfortunately it isn't finished :( but it's good. It's so good. Thanks for reading. (:


	2. Chapter 2 As Luck Would Have It

"What did you do to my son, Miss Swan?"

Gold looked down at the boy he once knew. Painful memories resurfacing.

"Hey," Emma protested, "I didn't do anything. He kinda sorta woke up like this."

Gold lowered down, his cane aiding him, and grabbed his son's shoulder.

"Bae..." He whispered softly.

"It's not Emma's fault, papa. Believe it or not, I really did wake up like this," Neal informed, bringing his shoulders up before dropping them down again.

"So, I am to believe your whacky, out of control magic, had absolutely nothing to do with this?"

"My magic isn't whacky," Emma defended, "...much."

"Well, then, what is the cause of my son's regression?" Gold thought aloud.

Just then the door to his shop was ripped open, bell chiming, as two seriously confused Mills women entered.

"What did you do?!" Regina hissed, her yearling mother in her arms.

The blonde threw her head back. "I didn't do anything!" She exclaimed, not appreciating being accused for a second time today.

"Ugh, not you Swan," Zelena said, pointing her chin toward the pawnshop owner, "him."

Gold leaned on his cane. "What is it you think I've done now?"

"You know what you did," Regina responded, venom in her voice.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Neal asked.

Both Mills women looked around the shop curiously.

They saw Emma, they saw Gold...

"I'm not that small," Neal said.

Finally directing their gaze down, blue and brown eyes fell upon a doe-eyed, wavey haired boy.

"Who are you?" Zelena inquired. "Who is he?" She repeated, now turning to Rumpel.

Pointing with his index finger, Rumpel answered, "He is my son."

"So, your magic had side effects," Regina assumed.

"No, not _my_ magic," Gold stated.

"Uhh... the kid?" Neal asked again, a little annoyed he was being so blatantly ignored.

"The kid is our mother," Regina answered, glaring at Gold.

"Look, I didn't make her that way."

"I don't believe you."

"If I did, I'd make sure as hell my son wouldn't suffer the after affects."

Regina's jaw clenched.

 _That_ she believed.

"If you didn't do it and Swan lake didn't do it, then who did?" Zelena asked. "Surely someone has answers. Our mother can't stay like this forever."

Gold sighed, his son couldn't stay this way forever either.

"Belle and I will look through the books in the library. See if we can find anything on what may have caused this."

Regina opened her mouth, softened expression on her face.

Gold held up his hand, stopping her.

"If you're going to thank me, don't. I'm only helping my son, dearie "

Gold went into the back and Emma stepped closer to Regina, taking a good look at the sleeping Cora child.

"Don't tell me you put her under a sleeping curse," the blonde joked.

Regina glared at her while Neal was heard laughing in the background.

"Sleeping spells are not the same thing as sleeping curses," the brunette answered, opting to make this a learning opportunity for the savior.

"You see, curses are intended to negatively affect its target.. or targets," she began, the the dark curse crossing her mind, "whereas, spells are more diverse. You can cast a spell to help someone or you can cast a spell to hinder someone. I put my mother under a sleeping spell in order to help her. I was hoping we would be able to turn her back before the spell wore off but.. as luck would have it, that isn't going to happen."

"She's cute, I'll give her that." Emma remarked.

"Maybe bite your tongue around her," Zelena suggested. "Assuming she'll have her magic and her memories, we could be dealing with a seriously pissed off _pint-sized_ Queen of Hearts on our hands."

"Zelena's right," Regina agreed, "there's no telling what's in store for us."

* * *

Regina laid Cora down on her bed. This was a version of her mother she never thought she'd see before.

She'd seen her heartless.

She'd seen her queen.

She'd hoped to see her remorseful, but heck, even _that_ was a stretch.

Her as a toddler? That wasn't even an idea.

Now - now it was a reality.

* * *

A/N: Recommended fanfic is titled **The Great Golden Child** by **AutumnSkyy**. It's an **American Horror Story** fanfic. Thanks for reading (:


	3. Chapter 3 Mommy?

Zelena woke up to someone tugging at her pajamas.

"Mhmm..."

She rolled over, her eyes slowly opening.

"Mommy, where are we?"

Blue eyes shot open.

" _Mommy_?" Zelena questioned. Why did her mother think she was _her_ mother?

"Moth - I mean, _Cora_ , dear" Maybe it'd be best if she played along, "we uh, darling, we're staying at your auntie's house."

Cora giggled. "You sound funny, mommy."

Must be my accent, she thought.

Cora's face then contorted in confusion.

"I have an uncle?" Why have I not met her before?"

"Oh.. well.. sweetheart, she lives in another world and... well... that's why."

Cora sucked in a huge breath of air. "Anothers worlds?! How dids we gets heres?"

"A bean, love. A bean brought us here."

"Where's here?"

Little ones sure do ask a lot of questions, don't they.

"Storybrooke," Zelena simply answered.

"Story book?" Cora was confused.

Zelena got onto her feet.

Suddenly, Cora took in another breath of air.

"What? What is it?" Zelena was afraid something was wrong with her little mother.

"That girl with the dark hair, that must be my uncle."

" _Auntie_ , dear." Zelena corrected.

Cora covered her face with her hands. "I did something bad to my uncle."

Fear sprung in Zelena once more. Did little Cora have her magic? She certainly didn't have her memories.

Zelena dropped down to her mother's level.

"Cora, love, I need you to be honest with me. What did you do to Regina - your auntie?"

Cora pursed her lips. Not a single word coming from her mouth.

"Sweetie, please tell me. Perhaps mommy can fix it."

Cora said nothing. Instead, she took Zelena's hand and led her to where the dark haired girl slept.

.

.

.

"Oh, dear," Zelena voiced.

"You're upset with me," Cora frowned, fear in her in voice.

"No, no, no. Mommy's not upset." Zelena assured her. "Your auntie, on the other hand, may be when awakes."


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is the water coming from, mommy?" Cora asked, watching the water fall in wonder, her eyes become big, "Is it magic?"

"I suppose to some this could be called magic."

"So its is?!" Cora inquired.

"Not spell book magic, no," Zelena said. "This," she addressed, motioning to the faucet, "is just one of the wonders of this world. We call it Storybrooke magic."

"Hmm... Story book magic," Cora whispered.

Just then a scream ricocheted throughout the mansion.

Zelena sighed, smiling. "It would appear your _uncle_ has awoken."

.

.

.

Yawning, Emma Swan stretched her arms out before opening her eyes.

Standing before her was her three foot tall fiance, looking undeniably adorable.

"Uhh, good morning?" Emma greeted, confused.

"So, here's the thing," Neal said, "I want blueberry pancakes."

"Okay?" Emma replied, still confused.

"And, under normal circumstances, I would just make some blueberry pancakes."

"But, we're not under _normal_ circumstances," Emma responded, sitting up. "I'm gonna have to make blueberry pancakes aren't I?"

.

.

.

"And you just let her do this to me?" Regina accused, dabbing at her face with a cloth.

"I'm sorry, _let her_? I didn't _let her_ do anything," Zelena contended "I was asleep. You were too, if I'm not mistaken."

Brown eyes rolled before returning to the mirror. Across her face, in sticky pasty lipstick, a black X was painted.

Regina continued dabbing at her face. "Well, clearly mother doesn't have her memories."

Zelena shrugged. "Perhaps she does and after decades is finally starting to see things from my point of view."

"And what's that?" Regina questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? That I'm the superior daughter. Surely that was what the X was all about. She was trying to cross you out, dear. Right her wrong."

"Zelena," Regina said, ignoring her sister's joke, "where is mother?"

"Fine, disregard my humor then." Zelena voiced. "I ran her a bath."

"We should be keeping an eye on her, sis. She doesn't know this world. She could be drowning up there."

"No need to worry. I've got an eye on her." Zelena showed Regina a hand mirror. Cora was seen splashing her hands in the water.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I don't have like a back story to this story. But Zelena's daughter isn't in this universe. I just really love Cora and Regina and Zelena. And Neal and Emma.


End file.
